


Fantasies

by Saturdayy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdayy/pseuds/Saturdayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story based off of the thoughts of me and my friend about one of our teachers. The names are changed though to protect privacy and stuff. Not related to a fandom it's just things we felt like writing down :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See me after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade is 15 years old and is a sophomore in highschool.  
> Mr.Smith is 28 and is 6 foot with brown hair and a bit of facial hair (not long facial hair though).

ch1  
"See me after school today" Mr. Smith says to Jade as she walks out of the classroom door. "Your grades have dropped, so we need to discuss a way to get them back up".  
"Ok. See you at 2:15, sir." Jade replies.  
Jade has been "spacing out" a lot in History class which has led to her grades dropping. She can't help it though. Her teacher just makes her imagination go wild. Something about Mr.Smith's dark brown facial hair and tall build makes her think the dirtiest thoughts. Sometimes she'll catch herself staring at the slight lump his dick makes through his pants.  
2:15 comes around and the bell rings to dismiss her from math, her last class of the day. At that moment, as she walks out of the algebra room, Jade realises that she's about to be in a room alone with Mr.Smith, the guy she fantasises about every day for the 90 minutes during his class. She feels extremely anxious while walking down the hall to his classroom, hoping she doesn't make herself look dumb in front of him. She then quickly interrupts her own anxious thoughts to remind herself that she is a 15 year old student of his and no teacher would ever become involved with his student. Despite her huge crush on Mr.Smith, she knows that she will never have a chance with him.  
"Hey Mr.Smith" Jade says while giving a slight wave to her teacher as she walks up to him at his desk.  
He replies "Good afternoon Jade. How was your day?"  
"Good thanks. How was yours?" she asks back.  
"It was good thanks. Now let's get down to business. Your grades have gotten awful low in my class the past few weeks," the teacher explains. Jade starts to stare at his lips as he talks. She imagines what his slight bit of facial hair would feel like on her inner thighs as he- "Jade? Hello? Are you listening to what I'm saying?"  
Shit. She had accidentally been looking at his lips the whole time instead of making eye contact like any other normal person would do while their teacher is talking to them.  
"Sorry, Sir. I was listening. My grades have gotten low. You can continue what you were saying."  
He starts again "Okay. So you need to make up some homework assignments if you want to pass my class for 2nd quarter" the teacher explains.  
"No problem. Do you have copies of the homework assignments that I need to make up?" she asks.  
"I do. What happened to the copies that I gave you?"  
"Well," Jade begins as she starts telling an obviously fake story about how her little brother "ripped" all of her homework up. "My little brother went through my backpack and pulled out all of my papers". She notices as she's taking, Mr.Smith glances down for a split second to look at her lips like she had done earlier to him. She begins to stutter as she finishes her story about why she doesn't have her homework papers, "a-and after he pulled out all of my papers out he j-just ripped all of them up". She could hardly finish the story.  
"Well I'd be happy to give you new copies" he says as he smirks, knowing that Jade saw the way he looked at her lips.  
He gathers all of the papers she needs to make up, and sends her on her way to the bus.  
"Remember, Jade, you need to have these turned in by Thursday" he says to her before she starts to leave.  
She replies "Sounds good. Have a good rest of the day, sir." then leaves to get on the bus home.  
The whole bus ride home from school she sits there going over what had just happened. Did her teacher, who she has a major crush on, just stare at her lips while she was talking? "It was probably just an accident" she tells herself in her head. Even if it was an accident, the whole rest of the day she keeps thinking about it.


	2. The wink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is caught staring at the buldge in Mr.Smith's pants during class and something unforgettable happens.

ch2  
The next day arrives. Jade has History, aka Mr.Smith's class, first period. She is the first student in his classroom this morning. Jade figures if Mr.Smith looked at her lips intentionally yesterday, then he would act different towards her this morning.  
"Good morning Jade" said Mr.Smith to her as she walks in and has her seat.  
She replies good morning back to him. He isn't acting different. He's just doing his normal teacher stuff, organising papers for class, and doesn't even glance up at her. Jade notices that he's acting normal, so she figures that he didn't mean to look at her lips yesterday.  
Class goes on as usual until near the end Mr.Smith goes around to pass out the homework papers for that night. As he walks in front of her table, the lump in his pants catches her eye as it usually does. She immediately looks up at his face, not wanting to feel creepy for staring at his junk, and he is looking straight at her. Mr.Smith had been looking at her while she stared at his buldge for a good 3 seconds. She feels so embarrassed that she just freezes and stares back at him, then, something unforgettable happens. Mr.Smith winks at her. He literally fucking winks at her then continues to pass out papers as if nothing has happened. She got caught staring at his junk so his response is a wink. Did that just happen???? Jade looks at her classmates around the room to make sure none of them had just seen what had happened. No one did thank God.  
10 minutes pass by until class has ended. That whole 10 minutes Jade sits there and tries to process what had just happened. The bell rings and it's time to go.  
"You are all dismissed" Mr.Smith says after the bell rings. "Jade, please stay behind for just one minute so we can discuss how you're doing with your make up assignments."  
"Oh shit." Jade thinks to herself. What is he going to say to her? Does he actually want to talk about her make up assignments or something else, because he made it pretty clear about 10 minutes ago that he feels the same towards her as she does at him.  
Jade approaches his desk and walks around the side of it so his desk isn't sitting between them.  
She begins, "So my makeup assignments are almost done. I'll have them turned in by Wednesda-"  
"Were you staring at my dick?" Mr smith cuts her off.   
She replies "I-I was just, I mean I- it was an accident I'm sorry."   
Is he mad at her? He just winked at her like 10 minutes ago. Jade is so confused what's going on.  
"Are you trying to have people notice you have a thing for me?" he asked as he stood up and walked toward Jade.   
She starts to back up towards the wall behind her as he walks towards her. She backs up until she can't any further.  
He continues, "We'd both get in trouble if someone caught us glancing at each other."  
By the time he finishes that sentence, Jade's back is pressed completely against the wall and Mr.Smith is nearly pressed up against her looking down into her eyes. Just as he presses himself against her, he hears the footsteps of his students for his next class about to walk into his room.  
He steps away from her and says "Remember to turn those papers in by Thursday" to make it seem like he wasn't almost just grinding on her. He'd surely be fired if he was caught having inapropriate contact with a student.  
Jade walks out of his classroom and goes to her next class. The whole next class, Jade sits there trying to figure out what had happened. Is he mad at her? Should she apologise? She feels guilty for some strange reason. She feels like she should go apologise to him at the end of the day for being non discrete while staring at his dick through his pants.


End file.
